eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
"Watcher of the Mauls Theriig" (House Item)
}} Notes *This book cannot be read as most book quest house items can; once placed in the house all you can do is right-click it and scroll through the pages as you did with the quest starter. Book Text This book is titled "Watcher of the Mauls Theriig." It seems to be written by some type if military commander. You're not sure what army he commanded, nor which country he defended. He speaks of reagents you're unfamiliar with, too. It's possible this is just the work of a deranged bard. Log: The fire giants are too many. We slaughter them, but not enough. We are suffering losses as well, which is not good. It is time to tell our mistress that the Red King's empire is growing too large. I will offer my head as the price of failure. Log: Our good mistress is wise and merciful. I am still the Watcher of the Mauls, and my head remains upon my shoulders. She plans a different outcome that we are not to know. I neither agree nor disagree. This mistress has spoken. Log: The ambassador has returned and still lives. There is never a time when our mistress has not ruled over us well. Did she not notice when we had awoken? Did she not give us the secrets of mastering the ether? We can only repay her for her kindness, and we are proud to do so. Log: The Mauls met the giants today upon the Field of Fire. The battle was intense. For every fallen ogre, there lay next to it a fallen giant. It seemed as if both sides would fall together as one, were it not for the terrible magic of Mistress Najena. She appeared before us and raised from the very lava itself a victory we have never witnessed. Log: This mistress does not need us. The Guardian was enough to decimate the armies of the Fire Giants. We can offer her no more loyalty than we already have. And this is what she will be given. The Red King has sent his ambassador to us, and we did not eviscerate him as we should have. Our mistress told us to expect him. Log: We meet today upon the Field of fire, our armies and the armies of the Red King. But we do not fight. We stare at each other, knowing that if our lords had not commanded us differently, we would all die in battle today. So we wait. We wait for our mistress to appear. And we wait for the Red King to return from icy netherlands. And we will wait until this has happened. We owe it to our mistress. Log: Though he is our enemy, one must acknowledge his lordship. The Red King towers over all of his armies. But perhaps he does not understand that size does not dictate victory. For is not our mistress smaller than us, yet far more powerful? The King has taken the offer of truce, and now ogre and giant march side by side to our mistress' laboratory to enter negotiations. Log: It is done. The Red King and our Mistress Najena have sealed the agreement. We ill no longer embattle the giants, and they will no longer encroach. It was very difficult for us to allow the King's escort to leave our home unescorted, but this was her command. And we can offer her nothing less than to accede to her wishes. Log: All are to arms! Every Maul is lining into formation. The Red King has betrayed us, for we heard his roar of defiance. The very walls of our home shook with the intense fury of his declaration. Our mistress cannot be found, so we must act on our own recognizance. The Red King will pay for betraying our mistress' kindness. Log: Never before have I feared so much. They were so much smaller than the Red King, yet fought with a ferocity the King could not meet. There were four, and they fought with the power of a hundred. The Red King did not betray us. And our Mistress was by his side, honoring her pact. The Guardian of Flame rose again from the lava and struck down one of the small dragons and drove off the rest. The Red King lay wounded, and we were commanded to offer him aid. If he lives... then I believe our pact with his armies will be sealed forever more.